1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat dissipation module for dissipating the heat generated by a plurality of heat-generating elements on a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic top view of a conventional heat dissipation module assembled to a circuit board. Referring to FIG. 1, a heat dissipation module 100, including a heat-transferring plate 110, a heat pipe 120, a fin assembly 130, and a fan 140, is disposed on a circuit board 200. A first part 112 of the heat-transferring plate 110 contacts a first chip 210 of the circuit board 200, and a second part 114 of the heat-transferring plate 110 contacts a second chip 220 of the circuit board 200. The first chip 210 is, for example, a central processing unit (CPU), and the second chip 220 is, for example, a graphic and memory controller hub (GMCH).
The heat pipe 120 is connected between the first part 112 of the heat-transferring plate 110 and the fin assembly 130, such that the heat generated by the first chip 210 and the second chip 220 can be transferred to the fin assembly 130 through the heat-transferring plate 110 and the heat pipe 120. The fan 140 cools the fin assembly 130 to prevent the first chip 210 and the second chip 220 from being damaged due to an over-high temperature.
It should be noted that, in the conventional art, the heat-transferring plate 110 is usually made of a whole copper plate with a higher thermal conductivity, so as to obtain better thermal conduction efficiency. However, as the copper plate has a higher density and a higher price, the heat dissipation module 100 in the conventional art is not only heavy in weight, but also has a high material cost.
Moreover, as the heat generation rate of the first chip 210 (CPU) is usually higher than that of the second chip 220 (GMCH), if the heat-transferring plate 110 is made of a whole copper plate with a better thermal conduction efficiency, the heat of the first chip 210 is easily transferred to the second chip 220 directly through the heat-transferring plate 110, thereby affecting the operating temperature of the second chip 220.